


Mine

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also so many dick jokes, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Meet the Space Family, One Shot, Shidge Valentine's Exchange 2018, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, THIS MADE ME FEEL THINGS, set in season 2, with some angst sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Meeting your significant other's parents is always hard. But as Shiro stands outside the door to the lounge with Pidge, ready to tell their teammates about their relationship - he realises; he would much rather be telling the Holts he was dating their daughter.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/gifts).



> Written for Altamiya for the Shidge Valentine's exchange. Hope you enjoy it hun, it's the first time I've written them.

“Why are we doing this Pidge?” Shiro asked as he looked down at the auburn girl next to him. They were stood outside of the main lounge on the Castle of Lions and while he knew exactly why and what they were about to do, it did nothing to settle his anxiety over it. Making his and Pidge’s relationship official to the rest of the team honestly made his heart pound twelve times faster than Pidge already made it pound. But he knew it was important to his girlfriend. And if he took it as a practice run for telling her actual parents and Matt, then it wouldn’t be that bad.

_A simulation. A test drive. That’s what it was._

“Because I have this feeling that we should let them know before we fight Zarkon, and since we can’t tell my actual family, I figure our little space family was close enough.” Pidge explains and Shiro can’t help but smile at how sweet she was.

“I figured that was the idea behind it.”

“Then why did you ask?” She asks in the sarcastic voice of hers and the elder male feels his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. God, he loved her so much.

“Ah, there’s the salty pigeon that the team know and love.” Shiro says with a soft laugh before looking at the door once again. It was still shut. As though they both knew that behind that door was the final hurdle to their relationship. If the team didn’t approve, it could stop them from being able to work together as a team against Zarkon. Neither of them wanted to be the reason that the mission failed. “If we’re both okay with this… why are neither of us moving?” He asks as he squeezes her hand gently.

“Because we both know what happens if they don’t approve.” She says quietly, all traces of humour and sarcasm gone from her tone and voice. He didn’t have to admit to anyone that he hated when Pidge got serious like this outside of missions, he loved her fun side and seeing her act carefree. But he also knew now was not the time for her fun side.

“Do we honestly think they won’t approve?” He asks as he squeezes her hand again, it was more to keep himself focused. Shiro knew deep down that the team would be accepting of them. Sure, it may take the team a few weeks to truly get used to it, but he doubted that the team would outright disapprove of their relationship. After all this was the team that had accepted Keith was half Galran and then accepted his and Hunk’s technically interspecies relationship without much hassle, and only minimal teasing from Lance. So, the future boded well for him and Pidge.

“I… I don’t know Shiro. Maybe it was a bad idea to want to tell them before such a big mission.” Pidge says as she steps backwards from the door. She doesn’t get far before Shiro pulls her close to his chest in a tight hug. He had sensed the fear and sadness in her voice and knew that he had to do something before she retreated back into her coding and tech upgrades.

“Katie…” He whispered to her. “It’s okay to be scared, what we’re about to do is scary. We’re basically asking for their approval and asking for approval is always scary.” He says as he strokes her back gently, he wanted her to relax before they went inside.

“Kashi. We’ve fought aliens and warships. That’s scary not this.” Pidge whispers back to him in her best _tough_ voice, but Shiro doesn’t miss the way her fingers grip at his shirt like she’s scared that if she lets go he’ll be gone. He doesn’t miss it and he pulls her closer, willing them both not to fall apart.

“Okay, then if you know that this isn’t scary then why don’t we just go in?” Shiro asks as the auburn-haired girl rests her head against his chest. He knew she felt safe with her head there, and he didn’t want to deny her that.

“I’m meant to be the sarcastic one.” She mumbles a few seconds later and Shiro can’t help but laugh. He hadn’t been being sarcastic but he liked the fact that she was slowly returning back to normally.

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me then.”

“Phrasing Shiro.”

“Taking everything as a dick joke is Lance’s talent not yours.” The elder man says before straightening up and looking at the door as Pidge descended into a fit of giggles. “You’re laughing at the thought of Lance taking everything like a dick, aren’t you?” He says with what he hopes is a stern face, but her laughter was just so damn contagious that he isn’t sure that he isn’t smiling himself.

“Oh god… that was a beautiful joke.” Pidge says as she wiped a fake tear away from her eyes before taking a deep breath.

“Joke? Who said I was joking?” He says in a low whisper in her ear before he kisses her cheek. He smiles seeing the scarlet colour flood her cheeks and how they immediately bring out the freckles that were scattered across her cheeks. She truly was beautiful. “We need to go in there, Pidge.”

“I know.” She says, although neither of them make an attempt to move yet again. “Together?” No sooner has the question left her mouth than Pidge has taken his hand with such confidence that it surprises him at first. Her slender fingers working around his in a reassuring gesture. Shiro stares at the door and takes a deep breath.

Katie was right. They had faced much worse threats. Zarkon torn them down again and again and each time they had picked themselves up and fought back harder than before. They were no longer just Paladins, they were survivors of war and Shiro hadn’t thought twice about flying between two black holes to reach the Marmora Base. He hadn’t thought twice about naming Keith his successor if anything happened to him.

He takes another deep breath and nods. He was a survivor. He could tell the team he was dating someone. It wouldn’t be as hard as the other challenges he had faced that was for sure.

_“Together.”_


End file.
